


And As The Locket Fell to the Ground, He Knew; He Fucked Up

by NS918



Series: Dream SMP Works [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27908248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NS918/pseuds/NS918
Summary: Tommy and the members of the SMP were at a meeting; so why was he crying, why was there broken glass on the floor?(prompt will be in notes)THIS IS A DRABBLE PLS ITS NOT LONG
Relationships: NA
Series: Dream SMP Works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043631
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	And As The Locket Fell to the Ground, He Knew; He Fucked Up

Dream had called a meeting, the main reason was for the decision of Tommy’s exile. Most of the server were all in the blackstone room, gathered around the dark oak table. The only person not there was Techno, having left to PogTopia.  
Tommy was standing opposite to Dream, and he was angry. Angry at the fact that he would most probably be exiled, angry at Dream for the disk theft, and angry at what used to be his friend, Tubbo.  
Tommy was yelling at Dream, obscenities i cannot place in here, and as Dream swiped his sword at Tommy’s neck, the heart locket that used to belong to his mother fell to the floor and the yellow glass shattered, leaving the discoloured family photo fluttering onto the ground. Tommy’s eyes filled with tears. The last memory of his long gone mother was now shattered, like his own heart, soul and state of mind.   
Phil and Ghostbur ran to Tommy’s side, comforting the crying child. At that moment, Techno entered the room, took one glance at his crying brother, and swiped his netherite sword at Dream’s face, shattering his mask.   
‘Dream deserved to die, and you all will too if you hurt my brothers.’ Techno said. Ph god hep this suckled

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A DRABBLE PLS ITS NOT LONG
> 
> prompt  
> Drabble? Dream breaking something Tommy owns at a server meeting, thinking that Tommy would just play it off. Tommy falling to his knees as he wails in agony as most of sleepy boi inc run to comfort him as it was a gift from their missing mom whilst the 1 that didn't run over starts berating Dream.


End file.
